Grasp
by GalaxyTron
Summary: Yuma only wishes to keep Tron in this world. Hinted Reachoutshipping.


So, yeah, someone wanted me to write some reachoutshipping and I guess I did? Not really romantic, kind of angsty. UH, hinted reachoutshipping? Yes, let's go with that tomodachis

* * *

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't save you!"

Unshed tears welled up in the young boy's eyes, crowding his vision. His throat ached so much, it felt like he'd swallowed a brick of concrete. And now that Yuma noticed it, the edges of his eyelids ached as well, like a runner might feel after running a marathon. Fatigued. Perhaps they were exhausted from preventing a salty mess from spilling. But the attempt had been futile. Yuma could only bawl more as a line of long-anticipate tears leaked from the rim of his eyelids, rolling down his rosy cheeks. Yeah, not quite the attitude you'd expect from the champion of the World Duel Carnival, but his victory meant next to nothing at this point. He'd sacrificed this honorable title, if it meant bring back his fallen comrade...

"It is alright Yuma..." The boy felt a small set of arms wrap around his crumpled form, clasping themselves around his midsection. The flesh felt ice cold against his radiant body, making Yuma shiver. After straightening his form, Yuma didn't think he had the courage to look down. He already had a hunch at the sight he would see. It would fill his heart with false hope. And false hope would only deepen the raw wound in his spirit. But his eyes had begun to roam again, glancing down against the boy's will. The other spoke up again, still in a kind tone. "I have no anger towards you."

Tron's words only increased the flow of tears, the salty waterfall traveling down the boy's face, and then dripping off his deep-red cheeks. It became difficult to take even the shortest breath. With every intake of air came a struggle to keep it down, lips trembling in the process. Yuma knew he sounded like a baby with his loud moan and bawling, but who cares? Hell, he didn't even care if the entire world was watching his breakdown. He'd let the life of a man slip through his fingertips. How could anyone remain stoic in a situation like Yuma's? With a pathetic attempt to reassure the child, he clutched on to his miniature body, as if Tron would once again slip away from his grasp.

He wouldn't let go this time.

"N-No it's not..." Yuma sobbed. His voice sounded broken, which wasn't a surprise when it felt like his airway was constricting. "This is all my fault... if I could have held on longer..."

"Ssssh, please, calm down..." Tron cooed. After detaching himself from the boy's midsection, the child averted his passive gaze up at Yuma. Almost instinctively, Yuma clenched his eyes shut, not wanting to fully look upon Tron's damaged face. But his mind was not as generous. As if under the control of the devil, a mirage of images flashed behind his lids, forming the image of a small child's face. But only half resembled the cherub-like face of a child. The child's right look if the poor soul's skin had been torn away from his frame, and in its place, were the cosmos. Constantly swirling in a hypnotic pattern, galaxies swirled over the dark matter. Tron's face was always there. Guilt would cling to him forever.

"Yuma..." His eyes flew open, only to be greeted with the same star- speckled face as before. His hands yearned to reach out and snatch the child, rescue the poor child from any more cruelty. Yet, his hands stayed clenched on the broken soul, promising not to lose his grip. Tron was beyond his help, but if he could keep his grasp... "You really should calm down. It's been a long day and your journey isn't over yet. More hardships lie ahead, and only the strong can pass through these hardships. Not the weak. And I think you and I both know that my fate is beyond your control..."

Yuma could only nod.

"You see..." His golden eye became filled with sadness. The galaxies on his countenance seemed duller somewhat. "I have done things that are beyond forgiveness. I had become numb to all emotions: the only feeling driving me at the time was revenge. I now realize the error of my ways. I'd been so caught up in the man I despite that I had forgotten my values, and of course, those most precious to me. But you, Yuma, you opened my heart. Through your passion and your _kattobingu,_ you reminded showed me the light in such a tainted world. You were my savior... I am glad you were the one to defeat me..."

"How could you say s-such...things...!?" Trembling violently, Yuma cried out at the child. "I-I failed! You feel...again into that bastard Faker's plan. It's not f-fair, you... I, it's so..."

"But yet, you did so much more than any other mortal had ever done since my return." Tron gently stroked the boy's cheek, wanting to feel his warm skin one last time. "You reached out to me. You could've let me fall to a certain doom and accept the victory with glee. But instead, you attempted to save me. After everything I put you and your friends through, you left that behind us, and forgave me. You filled me with a new light, one much like your father. That is why I can pass without any fear. My only hope is that my sons will learn from your big heart, Yuma. I can pass peacefully now..."

Yuma was silent. He knew it would only be so long before he would lose Tron to the damned game of power. All for the greater good of one disgusting tyrant. He'd long ran out of tears, but was the point of crying? It wouldn't revive the child. He could only watch helplessly as Tron form began to fizzle out, looking almost as transparent as his partner, Astral. The masked foe he once swore to defeat was dying, and Yuma only wished to keep the poor child. "I'll miss you..."

Tron chuckled, or as much as a disappearing child could. "As will I, but I know your spirit will live on in my memories. I will remember your bright face forever. I willing leave knowing that someone had showed compassion towards this broken soul.." Tron was almost completely invisible, but Yuma could still make out his last words as they flew from his waning lips.

"Yuma... you truly are precious. Thank you for reaching out to me."

He could only watch as Tron passed on...


End file.
